


Die singende Mondfee

by Dreamystranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Parenthood, Story within a Story, fairy tale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystranger/pseuds/Dreamystranger
Summary: Der vorweihnachtliche Stress hat eingesetzt. Nach einem langen, anstrengenden Arbeitstag kommt Hermine nach Hause zu ihrer Familie, wo ihre Töchter schon sehnlichst auf ihre Gutenachtgeschichte warten...
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Die singende Mondfee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/gifts).



> Hallo, ihr alle! 💛  
> Die folgende Geschichte ist ein Geschenk für [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13) und mein erster Versuch mit dem Fred/Hermine-Pairing. :)  
> (Und natürlich handelt ein kleiner Abschnitt von Charlie/OC, weil ich nicht widerstehen konnte, haha.)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

"Bin wieder daheim!"

Noch während ihres Rufes streifte Hermine Mantel und Stiefel ab, um diese in der Garderobe ihres Zuhauses zu verstauen. Erleichtert darüber, der beißenden Kälte des Londoner Winters entkommen zu sein. Als sie ihren Nacken kreisen ließ, gab dieser ein Knacken von sich.

Es war ein langer Tag im Ministerium gewesen. Ein Termin hatte den nächsten gejagt. Ein Gespräch das andere. Nicht mal ihre Mittagspause hatte die Hexe wahrnehmen können, weil ein Muggel-Laden für Weihnachtsschmuck einer Niffler-Familie zum Opfer gefallen war. Mehrere Zauber waren vonnöten gewesen, um das Chaos unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch die größten Kopfschmerzen hatte ein Tierschützer bereitet, dessen lautstarke Proteste die Aufmerksamkeit zahlreicher Zeugen erregen konnten.

"Das sind eindeutig Schnabeltiere! Einfach ungeheuerlich! Und dann auch noch bei diesem Wetter!", hatte er gerufen und immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass die Verantwortlichen verklagt und die armen Tiere zurück in die Süßgewässer Australiens gehörten. Glücklicherweise waren schon bald darauf die Vergissmichs eingetroffen, um dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten.

Hermine seufzte leise. Sie hatte gewusst, dass der berufliche Stress zunehmen würde, als man ihr die Leitung der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe anvertraut hatte. Doch auf das Durcheinander, das die Feiertage mit sich brachten, war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Zumindest nicht genug.

Das Trippeln von kleinen Füßen drang an Hermines Ohren. Nur wenige Sekunden später stolperten die Besitzer dieser in den Flur und gegen ihre Beine. Zwei Paar vorwurfsvolle, identische Augen sahen zu ihr hoch.

"Mama, du bist spät!"

"Ja, zu spät!"

Hermine spürte augenblicklich wie ein großer Anteil ihres Stresses von ihr abfiel, als ihre Zwillingstöchter jeweils eines ihrer Beine umarmten. Jane und Amelia Weasley hatten so viele Weasley-Gene abbekommen, dass die Hexe manchmal noch immer innehielt und sich glücklich daran erinnerte, dass es sich in der Tat um ihre Kinder handelte, die sie unter neun Monate - ein früher Beweis ihrer noch heute präsenten Ungeduld - unter dem Herzen getragen hatte.

"Nun, euer Vater hat euch noch nicht ins Bett gebracht, also kann ich nicht zu spät sein.", erwiderte sie und zog danach beide Augenbrauen hoch, als ihr etwas Wichtiges auffiel. "Was habe ich zu nackten Füßen zu dieser Jahreszeit gesagt?"

Mit Augen, die sich langsam weiteten, ließen ihre Töchter sie los und hasteten in Richtung ihres Kinderzimmers. Dabei kamen sie an ihrem Vater vorbei, der sie mitten im Lauf abfing und in die Luft hob. Die Mädchen quietschten. Zappelnd strampelten sie ins Nichts, bis er sie lachend ihrem weiteren Weg überließ.

"So viel Energie.", grinste Fred Weasley. "Ich frage mich nur, woher die beiden das haben."

"Oh, das hast du gerade nicht wirklich gesagt."

Zwinkernd zog der Zauberer Hermine in seine Arme und lehnte sich hinunter, um ihr einen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. Danach presste er ihre Stirnflächen gegeneinander.

"Willkommen daheim. Langer Tag, hm?"

"Und wie…", seufzte sie. "Und bei euch?"

Die beiden lösten sich voneinander. Fred nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Esszimmer. Auf dem Tisch ruhte ihre Portion des Abendessens - Curry mit Reis und Gemüse - unter einem Stasis-Zauber und wartete geduldig darauf, verzehrt zu werden.

"Noch immer das Gleiche in allen Filialen. Am schlimmsten ist es in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmeade. Die Leute spielen verrückt, wenn es um Weihnachten und Geschenke geht."

Während Hermine genüsslich aß und mit jedem Bissen einen weiteren Teil ihrer verlorenen Energie zurückerhielt, unterhielt ihr Mann sie mit den Ereignissen seines Arbeitstages. Eine besonders amüsante Erzählung handelte von einer Mutter, die an der Kasse darauf bestanden hatte, eine Kanarienkremschnitte zu probieren und am Ende von der Decke gerettet werden musste.

"Mama, du wolltest uns eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlesen!"

"Wir wissen auch schon, welche!"

Hermine und Fred lächelten sich an, als die Rufe heller Stimmen erklangen. Ihre Mädchen hatten sich schon eine ganze Weile in Geduld geübt, aber nun schienen sie, ihre Grenze erreicht zu haben.

Fred ließ auf suggestive Weise seine Augenbrauen wackeln.

"Folgender Plan: Du bringst die beiden ins Bett und ich lasse heißes Wasser für ein gemeinsames Bad ein?"

"Hmm… Vergiss nicht den Rotwein."

"Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen."

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen legte sich der Zauberer eine Hand auf die Brust und Hermine beugte sich leise lachend über den Tisch, um ihm einen Wangenkuss zu geben, bevor sie ihren leeren Teller mit einem Zauber in die Spüle schickte.

Das Kinderzimmer der Zwillinge war ein länglicher Raum, der zu beiden Seiten Dachschrägen besaß und dadurch die Form eines kleinen Hauses nachahmte. Während im Tageslicht der kunterbunte Teppich hervorstach, waren es bei Nacht die unzähligen, fluoreszierenden Leuchtsterne, die an der Decke klebten. Doch im Gegensatz zu denen, die Hermine noch aus ihrer Kindheit kannte, wohnte diesen Magie inne und machte sie dadurch beweglich. Als die Hexe den Raum betrat, zerfiel gerade das Sternzeichen Skorpion zu einem atemberaubenden Sternschnuppenschauer und verpuffte danach zu glitzerndem Staub.

Jane lag bereits eingekuschelt unter ihrer Decke, während Amelia mit der ausgewählten Bettgeschichte auf ihrem Bett herumsprang. Beide hatten auf ihre Mutter gehört und ihre dicken Wollsocken angezogen.

Hermine nahm in einem alten Ohrensessel Platz und dankte ihrer Tochter, als diese ihr das Buch überreichte, bevor sie ebenfalls rasch in ihr Bett verschwand. In silbernen Lettern glänzte ihr der Titel _Die Mondfeen und der Wald der Geschichten_ entgegen. Das Cover zeigte einen hellen Sichelmond, auf dem eine geflügelte Schattengestalt und eine Katze saßen. Ihre Töchter liebten Märchen. Von den Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm bis hin zu denen von Beedle dem Barden.

"Mama? Kara hat heute etwas total Gemeines gesagt.", murmelte Jane mit einem Mal und Hermine hob besorgt ihren Blick. Bevor sie fragen konnte, was ihre Klassenkameradin gesagt hatte, sprang Amelia mit einem Grummeln dazwischen.

"Sie… Sie hat uns kindisch genannt und dabei angelacht."

"Ausgelacht.", korrigierte Jane leise, aber wurde ignoriert.

"Sie hat gesagt, dass es Feen nicht gibt. Schon gar keine Mondfeen, weil nur Astronauten auf dem Mond wohnen können." Amelia verschränkte ihre Arme. "Alle Muggel außer Oma und Opa sind doof."

Hermine räusperte sich vernehmlich und setzte einen rügenden Blick auf. Seit ihre Kinder die nächstgelegene Grundschule besuchten, um frühstmöglich mit der nicht-magischen Welt in Kontakt zu treten, kam es gelegentlich zu kleinen Disputen, die sich jedoch glücklicherweise schnell beilegen ließen.

Amelia stieß ein Seufzen aus und murmelte anschließend eine leise Entschuldigung.

"Muggel sind nicht doof… Sie wissen es nur nicht besser.", sagte sie einsichtig und rollte sich so mit ihrer Decke ein, dass diese einen Kokon formte.

Zufrieden damit, dass ihr letztes klärendes Gespräch zur Koexistenz von magischen und nicht-magischen Menschen in Erinnerung geblieben war, öffnete Hermine das Märchenbuch und blätterte zu der Geschichte, wo sie das letzte Mal aufgehört hatten.

"Okay, der heutige Titel lautet: _Die singende Mondfee_.", las die Hexe laut vor und dachte nicht zum ersten Mal daran, wieviele Abweichungen zwischen den diversen Darstellungen von magischen Geschöpfen in der Muggel-Literatur existierten.

Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken wie fassungslos ihre Kinder gewesen waren, als sie erfahren hatten, dass Feen in Wahrheit oftmals als Dekorationsmittel, vor allem zur Weihnachtszeit, verwendet wurden. Oder dass Feenflügel bei der Trankbrauerei Verwendung fanden.

"Wie barbarisch!", hatten sie einstimmig gerufen. Ein Wort, das sie vor einer Weile von ihrem Onkel Charlie aufschnappen konnten, als dieser bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Heimat von der Planung einer neuen Schmucklinie aus Drachenkrallen erfahren hatte.

Hermine seufzte innerlich. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie aufgebracht der Drachenwärter gewesen war. Sogar um ihre Hilfe hatte er gebeten, um diesen Unfug sofort im Keim zu ersticken. Nur einen Tag später waren die beiden mit der Boutique-Chefin und Ideenträgerin - Daisy - in einem kleinen Lokal in der Winkelgasse gesessen. Charlie hatte der armen Hexe nicht mal Gelegenheit gegeben, das Menü zu studieren oder auch nur das Wort zu ergreifen.

"Leute wie Sie sind der Grund, weshalb Drachen von so vielen wie Zuchtvieh behandelt werden! Wie würde es Ihnen gefallen, wenn man Ihnen die Fingernägel ziehen würde, um daraus unnützen… unnützen… _Krimskrams_ zu basteln?! Können Sie nachts überhaupt noch schlafen?!"

Daisys Mund war nach dieser öffentlichen Schimpftirade verschreckt auf- und zugegangen.

"Aber… Aber die Rede war doch nie von echten Drachenkrallen…! Das wäre ja absolut grausam!", hatte sie schließlich gefiept und ihn mit ihren großen, unschuldigen Augen angeblinzelt. Diese Antwort war der Auslöser für augenblickliche Stille gewesen. Man musste wohl nicht erwähnen, dass Charlie sich danach peinlich berührt entschuldigt und beiden Hexen ein umfangreiches Mittagessen mitsamt Dessert spendiert hatte.

Hermine erinnerte sich, dass der Drachenwärter erst vor wenigen Tagen bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit George zum Gesprächsthema geworden war.

"Charlie hat übrigens geschrieben.", hatte er mit einem breiten Grinsen verkündet. "Scheint, als ob Daisy _endlich_ zugestimmt hat, mit ihm auszugehen. Und das trotz der Distanz."

"Ich sehe Mum und sie schon gemeinsam Baby-Strampler designen.", hatte Fred gelacht und seine Hände gehoben, um diese beim Sprechen flattern zu lassen. "Mit Schuppen- und Flügeldesign."

Kopfschüttelnd korrigierte Hermine ihre Haltung und riss sich zurück in die Realität, in der ihre Töchter in ihren Betten lagen und sie mit erwartungsvollen Augen ansahen. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug begann sie zu lesen.

"Es war einmal eine Mondfee, die für ihr Leben gern sang. Klang und Worte ihrer Lieder vollbrachten es, dass jeder, der das Glück hatte, sie zu vernehmen, sich glücklich und geborgen fühlte. Wie der Rest ihrer Gattung lebte die Mondfee auf den Blumen einer Waldlichtung und kam immer nur dann zum Vorschein, wenn der Mond und die Sterne in ihrem hellsten Licht erstrahlten."

Hermine bemerkte, wie sich der magische Nachthimmel an der Zimmerdecke an ihre letzten Worte anpasste - ein Geniestreich der Zwillinge -, und sah zur nächsten Seite.

"Da gab es aber auch noch die Trolle, welche unter den Blumen hausten. Sie waren bösartig und hassten alles, was anderen Freude bereitete. So auch den zauberhaften Gesang der Mondfee. Jedes Mal, wenn der Mond sein silbernes Antlitz zeigte und sich alle Waldbewohner an ihrer Stimme erfreuen wollten, begannen die Trolle damit, lauten Krach zu machen. Sie brüllten und zappelten und schüttelten an den Stängeln der Blumen."

Hermine bewegte zur Unterstreichung ihre Schultern auf wackelnde Weise und brachte ihre Töchter zum Kichern.

"Die Bewohner des Waldes machte das traurig. Sie konnten nicht nachvollziehen, warum die Trolle so handelten, und fragten sich besorgt, ob ihr Gebrüll den wundervollen Gesang eines Tages übertönen könnte."

"Nein, das dürfen sie nicht schaffen.", flüsterte Jane betroffen und ihre Schwester ermahnte sie dazu, nicht dazwischenzureden. Hermine blätterte zur nächsten Seite, welche eine Abbildung der winzigen Trolle zeigte, die große Ähnlichkeit zu den Gartengnomen beim Fuchsbau aufwiesen.

"Doch die Mondfee war ebenso liebenswert wie unerschrocken. Sie ignorierte den Lärm der Trolle und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die zahlreichen Blumen, welche diese verdeckten. Die unterschiedlichen Farben der Stiefmütterchen, manche heller, manche dunkler, erinnerten sie tagtäglich an die Schönheit, welche sich neben allem Schlechten in der Welt finden ließ."

Hermine nickte unbewusst. Das war eine Erkenntnis, die sie selbst schon vor sehr langer Zeit erlangt hatte. Manchmal musste man innehalten, um in der Dunkelheit das Licht zu finden. Sei dies durch eine kleine Geste der Freundlichkeit, den Geschmack eines leckeren Gerichts oder die Klänge eines schönen Liedes.

"So verging die Zeit und keine Besserung trat in Sicht. Nacht um Nacht wurden die Trolle lauter. Und Nacht um Nacht sang die Mondfee leidenschaftlicher. Drei Monate, drei Wochen und drei Tagen vergingen, bis die Geister des Waldes und des Himmels gemeinsam entschieden, den Streitigkeiten ein Ende zu bereiten."

Hermine hörte ein leises Glucksen hinter sich und musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu erkennen, dass ihr Mann wie schon so oft am Türrahmen lehnte, um der Geschichte ebenfalls zu lauschen. Sein Lachen führte sie auf den letzten Satz zurück. Dass solche mächtigen Geister figurativ mit den Fingern schnipsen konnten, um Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen, aber zugleich ein derart seltsames Timing an den Tag legten, war durchaus amüsant.

"Mit einem Mal wucherte der Wald noch mehr als ohnehin schon, wurde dicht und uneinnehmbar. Die Blumenwiese, welche einst der Treffpunkt so vieler Waldbewohner gewesen war, konnte nur noch von denen erreicht werden, die mit winziger Statur, Flügeln oder beidem gesegnet waren.", las Hermine vor und senkte passend zur Stimmung des Textes ihre Stimme. "Am Himmel wiederum zogen jede Nacht Wolken auf, die nur bei Neumond verschwanden. Und ohne das natürliche Licht blieben auch die Gegenwart und der Gesang der Mondfee aus. Eine Welt der Stille entstand."

Hermine blätterte weiter und die auffällige Lautstärke dieser trivialen Bewegung, die sie schon unzählige Male in ihrem Leben durchgeführt hatte, zeigte, wie sehr ihre Zuhörer gefesselt waren.

"Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Trolle realisierten, welche Konsequenzen ihr Handeln hervorgerufen hatten. Denn nun war da niemand mehr, mit dem sie jede Nacht ihren Schabernack treiben konnten, und auch der Handel litt ohne den Besuch der restlichen Waldbewohner. Ein paar der jüngsten Trolle und Feen, die noch kein Verständnis von den großen Veränderungen ihres Umfeldes hatten, stellten Fragen, aber fanden kein Gehör. Dicke, glänzende Tränen tropften von ihren Wangen und fanden von dort einen Weg zur Erde." Hermine pausierte kurz für den Effekt. "Plötzlich geschah ein Wunder. Das salzige Wasser versickerte und drang in die Wurzeln der Bäume, welche Durchgänge für die Waldbewohner erschufen. Auch die Blumen wuchsen in die Höhe. Höher. Höher. Immer höher. Bis sogar die Wolken des Himmels durchbrochen wurden."

Hermine blätterte zur letzten Seite des Märchens. Die verbleibenden Sätze und deren Wörter tanzten an den Stängeln der Stiefmütterchen entlang, auf deren Blüten eine Fee saß, die zum Mond blickte.

"Die Mondfee, angelockt von den Lichtern der Nacht, sang so vernehmlich und schön wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Alle Waldbewohner, jung und alt, groß und klein, erfreuten sich erneut an ihren Liedern, die von weit oben in alle Richtungen schwebten."

Hermine lächelte, als sie warme Hände spürte, die sich auf ihre Schultern legten. Ein kurzer Blick verriet, dass ihre Töchter längst ihre Augen geschlossen hatten und auf dem Weg ins Land der Träume waren.

"Nun hätte der Erzähler dieser Geschichte gerne gesagt, dass alle Trolle aus ihrem Fehlverhalten lernten und echte Reue verspürten - manche taten dies sogar -, aber in Wahrheit konnten nicht alle von ihnen bekehrt werden. Sie lärmen noch immer unter den Blumen. Doch nunmehr so weit unten, dass keine Fee jemals wieder von ihnen auch nur ein böses Wort vernommen hätte."

Die Hexe klappte das Buch zu und hauchte kaum hörbar das Wort "Ende". Mit Umsicht gegenüber ihrer friedlichen Umgebung erhob sie sich aus dem Ohrensessel und folgte ihrem Mann auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Raum.

Eine Weile später lagen die beiden zusammen in der Wanne und lehnten seufzend ihre Köpfe zurück. Fred am Rand. Hermine an seiner Brust. Fluffige Berge aus Schaum schwammen auf der Wasseroberfläche, deren Spitzen nach regelmäßigen Zeitintervallen ihre Farbe änderten - ein sehr beliebter Verkaufsschlager, bei dessen Fertigung die Hexe mitgeholfen hatte.

Als das tiefe Meerblau in ein helleres Himmelblau überging, erhob Hermine ihre Stimme. Gedankenverloren häufte sie Schaum auf ihre Hände und pustete diesen davon, als handelte es sich um mehrere Pusteblumen. Die Flocken tanzten durch die Luft, knapp an ihren Rotweingläsern vorbei.

"Schatz?"

"Mhmm…?"

"Ich möchte noch eines."

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche dir und deinen Liebsten eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit. Passt auf euch auf!


End file.
